


Touching Time

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: A dark spellbook sends Hermione back in time, where she finds herself falling in love with the last person she expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Touching Time

* * *

For: Hermione’s Haven Bingo Event.

Square: G4 Lucius Malfoy 

Beta: [ thescarletphoenixx ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx)

* * *

  
  


Hermione’s fall through time changed everything about her perception of life and how things were. Not everything was always so black and white as she had once believed. She had traveled back after cutting her hand on a book in the Black family library at Grimmauld Place. Luckily she hadn’t been forced to go to Hogwarts and relive school, but Dumbledore placed her with her “Uncle.” 

She ended up being placed with Garrick Ollivander. She enjoyed her time with the man, becoming very close to him while she helped him run his wand shop. She had a run in with the Marauders, as they had coined themselves, and she became good friends with them. She also noticed that Sirius began to harbor feelings towards her, but she just couldn't return them.

Her heart had surprisingly opened to someone she never thought she would have any feelings for besides hate. 

Lucius Malfoy. 

Over time, she learned he was a far cry from the hateful older wizard she knew in the future. The handsome blond wizard was nearly a replica of Draco, but more masculine. He still carried an arrogance to him but in time she saw behind the walls he had placed around him, seeing a truly different side to the wizard. Everything was perfect with them until he had seen the scar cut into her arm after her glamour over it slipped one day. He had not handled the news well; the fight was horrible, but she could see the war behind his eyes. 

He was questioning everything he knew before storming out of her home, leaving her a wreck. 

That had been three weeks ago, and she had heard nothing from him. The clock tolled loudly through the shop signaling it was time to close. 

“Uncle, you go ahead and go.” Hermione smiled at the man, handing him his bag. “I will lock everything up for you. It was a busy day.” 

“You sweet girl.” He beamed giving her a hug and a kiss. “I’ll see you at the manor.” 

Her smile dropped as soon as he left. Waving her wand she tidied up the shop. Grabbing her satchel from behind the counter, she exited the shop placing the wards over the door, making sure everything was secure for the night. She turned around to find Lily and Sirius standing at the bottom of the steps. 

“Hey you two.” She was surprised they were there. “What are you doing here?”

“We came to check on you.” Lily said, giving her a small smile. Lily came to her the night everything happened. “Plus we are having a party and want you to come.” 

“Please come Hermione, it's been a while since we saw you.” Lily added. 

She sighed, contemplating the offer. She couldn't wait for Lucius forever, she knew he hated her now. She couldn't change that. Giving a shrug she spoke, “What the hell? Why not.” 

“That a girl, let’s go.” Sirius smiled, until he heard a familiar voice he hated. 

“Hermione.” 

She froze, turning to see Lucius coming to a stop on the sidewalk. Three weeks and he would choose now to come to her. 

“Lucius?” 

“Sirius.” he blurted out, throwing his name in the mix. 

“Can we talk?” Lucius asked, showing no reaction to Sirius’ words. 

“No, she’s busy with friends tonight.” Sirius growled. 

Lucius' eagle-like gaze snapped to Sirius, “That’s all you’ll ever be, Black. A friend.” 

“Ok, enough. I’ll talk,” She quickly moved between the wizards, placing her hand on Lucius’ chest. “Lily, I’ll meet you both a little later, okay?” 

Lily eyed Lucius suspiciously before speaking, “You have one hour.” 

“Okay, let’s go Lucius.” She turned, walking down the street, not seeing the smirk Lucius gave Sirius. Lily had to grab Sirius to stop him from doing anything stupid. 

“Ungrateful prick,” Sirius growled, watching them walk away. “She shouldn’t even let him breathe around her.” 

“I know why you feel that way Sirius.” Lily looked at him knowingly. 

Sirius sighed, “I know you do.” 

“But Sirius,” She sighed, hating what she was about to say to him but it was the truth. “She loves him.” 

He scoffed. 

“It’s not just that she makes him a better person, and she does. He changes her too. He challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, her beliefs.” 

Sirius said nothing as Lily continued talking. 

“He is either the best thing for her or the worst.”

“I am going with the worst.” 

“I can't say I disagree, but that's not our choice to make for her. They have been together since their sixth year, even with that marriage contract over his head. I will say, if Lucius Malfoy didn't care for her, then he wouldn’t be standing in Diagon Alley in the dark, coming to ask her to talk?” Lily asked. 

Sirius rubbed his face, annoyed at what she had said. 

“Are you going to wait for them to come back out?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Okay, I need to go. I'll see you both in an hour.” 

“Be safe Lils.” 

“You too,” she said, disappearing from sight.

Sirius sighed, letting her words play over again in his head. He hated that she had a point. 

____

Hermione slowed on the street, coming to stop. 

“Hermione-” 

“Don’t.” She spoke softly. “Rent a room in the Leaky. We can talk there.” 

Lucius simply nodded, disappearing into the Leaky Cauldron. She waited for a moment before disillusioning herself and going in as well. Most of the patrons were drunk so no one noticed her slipping into the bar. She walked up the stairs going to the top floor, which held the nicest room in the Leaky. Entering the room, she dropped the charm as soon as the door closed. 

She placed her satchel down on the table in the room, before meeting Lucius’ gaze. “Well, talk.” 

“I don't really know where to start,” he spoke. 

Hermione remained silent, not saying she wanted an apology for what was said. “Then why are you here?” 

“I- I needed you.” Lucius admitted, running his hands through his hair. 

“Took you three weeks to need me?” She bit out. 

“I needed time alone, Hermione. You are different from everything I have ever known. You have made me question everything I was raised to believe, even before the fight,” Lucius explained. “Then that night, it turned everything I knew upside down.” 

“What are you saying?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

He stepped forward, moving closer to her. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for everything and I am asking you to please forgive me.” 

“Everything you said... you hurt me so much.”

Her voice broke as she started to cry. 

“I know,” he let out a sigh. “I know there's no words I could ever say to you, for you to know how much I regret that.” 

She cried harder, covering her face with her hands. 

“I don't want to lose you,” he said.

“How can this even logically work Lucius?” She threw her hands down glaring up at him. “There’s no way in hell Abraxas will ever allow you to truly be with me.” 

“I don't care about him.” Lucius replied, his eyes following her as she took a seat at the table. 

She scoffed, “You may not, but I do. The one time I have met him, I will honestly tell you that's about the only wizard that honestly strikes fear in me. You are the only Malfoy heir.” 

“I know,” he grumbled, being reminded of that fact. Kneeling before her he took her hands. “I love you though.” 

Tightening her grip on his hands, she met his eyes. “I love you too.” 

“We’ll figure this out.” 

She nodded, leaning forward, kissing his lips. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“Let's get you back home before your Uncle worries too much.” Lucius stood, still holding her hands as she followed behind him. She disillusioned herself behind him, leaving the way they came. 

Getting out on the street, she removed the charm again. She threaded her fingers through his walking down the street once again. “I could just use the floo at the shop, I actually was going to meet Lily.” 

“Alright.” 

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered, resting her head on his arm.

“And I you.”

They strolled quietly the rest of the way, just enjoying the presence of the other. Arriving at the shop quicker than what they wanted, she sighed, letting go of his hand. “Will I see you tomorrow?” 

He gave a half smile, “Of course.” 

“Hermione!” 

The pair jumped, turning to see Sirius looking behind them in fear. They turned back to see Lucius’ father Abraxas Malfoy standing behind them, barely containing his rage. Sirius quickly stepped to the side. 

“Funny how I received news of my son in Diagon Alley after he told me he was going to his friends for dinner.” Abraxas spoke with a terrifyingly controlled voice.

“Father-” 

“Silence!” Abraxas snapped. “I come here to find my only son and heir- with a mudblood.” 

“How did you know?” 

“I went through your thoughts, while you slept.” Abraxas let his wand drop from his sleeve. 

Lucius instantly moved, placing himself between his father and lover, as his wand appeared too. 

Abraxas chuckled, “You dare draw your wand on me? Do you think the three of you have any chance against me?” 

“I won’t let you touch her,” Lucius growled. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Sirius added. 

Abraxas turned, sending a blinding jet of light blasting Sirius across the street, knocking him unconscious. 

“Now, with that fool dealt with,” Abraxas snarled, turning his wand back on Hermione. “Move.” 

“No!” 

Like a flick of a switch his emotion changed, before a sinister smile appeared on his face. “Alright, you’ll do it then. Imperio.” 

Hermione looked up in horror, seeing the life leave Lucius’ eyes. “Lucius no!” 

Enraged, Hermione flew forward, hurling spells at Abraxas Malfoy who easily blocked them with a laugh. “Girl, you have more to worry about than me. Bring her to the manor.” 

She felt Lucius’ arms lock around her, as the familiar pull of apparition pulled her with him. Hermione landed on the floor hard, she glanced around noting the room she was in. 

The drawing room. 

Scrambling to her feet, she turned around seeing Lucius standing by his father. She could see the Imperius curse still holding strongly over him. 

“This will teach you to never lower yourself again.” Abraxas spoke, looking to his son. “Now, kill her.”

She watched his wand begin to raise, but there was a shakiness to it as if he was fighting the curse on him. 

“Don’t fight me boy,” Abraxas growled. 

“Lucius, it’s alright.” Hermione cried, seeing the tear rolling down Lucius’ cheek. He was trying everything he could not to do this. “I love you. Please remember that.” 

“Avada Kedavra.” 

Hermione closed her eyes but even with her eyes closed she could see the light just before it hit her.

Lucius felt the spell drop just as the spell hit her in the chest. He dropped to his knees. 

“Never disobey me again,” Abraxas growled, as they both watched her body disappear from sight. Looking back down at his son in disgust, he snarled, “Get up. You look ridiculous.” 

When his son did move the wizard rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving his son on the floor. That day broke Lucius, something within him snapped. He no longer had any feeling, not the day of his wedding to Narcissa Black, not at his father's funeral, nothing.

His son was the only thing in his life he cared for. 

Along with his memories of her. 

_______________________________________________

  
  


Hermione’s eyes snapped open as she let out a scream. She panicked as she had just felt the cold spell hit her in the chest. She looked around seeing she was once again back in the library at Grimmauld Place. 

“Kitten, are you alright?” Sirius asked after rushing in the room to check on her. 

“Sirius, Abraxas…” Her words trailed off not fully understanding. She looked at the book next to her with the blood still staining the page. 

Seeing the same, Sirius realized now what had happened. “Hermione, you came back.” 

“Did it really happen?” 

“Yes, this spell is dark. Simply put, you’re in two places at once.” Sirius glared at the book before throwing it into the fire. 

“Abraxas forced Lucius to kill me.” Hermione cried. “He imperiod him.” 

Sirius sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms. “It’s alright. You safe now.” 

He held her until she calmed down. 

“I can still feel the chill that rolls off the spell before it hits you.” 

“I understand. I remember that feeling.”

“How long was I in the past?” 

“You’ve only been in the library for a little over three hours.” 

“Three hours?” She said, shocked. “Sirius I was there for six years.” 

“That book held a tricky time spell. It-,” He sighed, looking for the right words. “It’s like being in two places at once, both timelines happened but they were happening at the same time.” 

“Then how am I not dead?” 

“Kitten, that's a mystery to me. You need time to process everything that happened to you Hermione, because what happened in the past changed nothing now.” 

She turned to him, meeting his eyes, knowing he was talking about Lucius. He had still married Narcissa Black, became a Death Eater, and had Draco. He had also lost his wife in the final battle due to her insane sister. The need to still talk to the wizard pulled at her heart, and she knew she had to go. She tried jumping up to leave, but Sirius grabbed her. 

“You can't go running to Malfoy Manor.” 

“Sirius, I need to go now.” Hermione tried breaking from his grasp. 

“It’s one in the morning,” Sirius said, pointing to the clock hanging on the wall. “Rest and go tomorrow.” 

“Okay.”

Hermione sagged slightly, the emotions still weighing on her. “Sirius, I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. I was planning to, but Abraxas-'' 

“Nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t your fault.” Sirius smiled sadly at her. “Go rest.” 

__________

Hermione slept for hours, and memories plagued her dreams. Lily, James, Lucius, everyone she knew was in them. Not truly understanding if they were dreams or nightmares as she watched them. Her eyes finally snapped open, she sat up, pushing the heels of her hands in her eyes as if trying to push the thoughts from her mind. The sound of the clock chiming made her look at the time, it was after one in the afternoon. After a few more minutes in bed she got up, getting ready for the day. Making her way downstairs she was thankful she encountered no one, not even Sirius was up. Leaving Grimmauld Place, she apparated right outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. The gate was surprisingly open, she walked up to the double door of the manor. She grabbed the door knocker and tapped it three times. A small elf opened the door eyeing the witch closely. 

“What do you want?” 

Her eyebrow lifted slightly in response. 

“Well?” said the elf.

“I need to see Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Who’s asking?” 

Hermione was slightly shocked at the anger of this little house elf, but then Kreacher crossed her mind. 

“Tell him. Hermione Olli- Hermione Granger is here to see him please.” 

The elf opened the door, letting her in the foyer. “You stay here.” 

“Not really wanting to wander around here...” Hermione whispered to herself glancing around the room. 

“He said he’ll see you. Follow me.” 

She followed behind the elf, going up the stairs to the second floor. They turned down a hall, walking to the back. She could see the doors open with a fire burning inside. Her heart was hammering in her chest. 

“Master, Miss Granger,” the elf announced before disappearing. 

Hermione looked to the wizard sitting behind his desk, intently working on the paperwork before him. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Granger?” Lucius spoke, still not looking up at her. He may be older than he was, but she could still see the man she loved sitting before her. The stress, worry, and torture from Lord Voldemort living in his home had taken a toll on the wizard, but he had began to recover from that. He was starting to look like the wizard he was before the war, but the arrogance he normally held in his eyes no longer shined there. 

“You would remember me by another name.” Hermione spoke softly moving closer to his desk. She saw the movement of his quill slow. 

“Hermione Ollivander. I knew you once long ago.” 

His eyes shifted, meeting her gaze finally. He grabbed his wand, flicking it towards the door, closing it quickly. 

“Do not toy with me.” Lucius spoke with a dangerous tone sounding in his voice. 

“Lucius, I’m not,” she said, not being able to help the tears pooling in her eyes. “I was taken back in time by cutting my hand on a book in the Black family library. It transported my back in time. I spent six years in the past, but only a few hours had passed here.” 

She noted the color slightly draining from the wizard’s face. 

“The last night I saw you Lucius, was the night in the drawing room… with your father-” 

Lucius held up his hand, silencing her. “It’s not possible.”

“Yes, it is.” 

“I can still remember fighting not to say the words of that curse- you- her-the body vanished.” Lucius stopped, his jaw clenching as the memories played in his head. 

Standing from his chair he walked to the fireplace, fighting with himself not to let him hope or to turn back around and take her in his arms. 

Hermione gazed at him, knowing he was no longer the same person she knew. She picked her words wisely before she spoke.

“I felt that spell hit me. The icy chill covered my skin until I woke up in Grimmauld Place.” 

“It was a lifetime ago, even if you speak the truth.” He felt her presence right beside him. 

“For you, yes, but for me it was only hours ago,” she replied letting her fingers graze him. “Please look at me.” 

Lucius didn't move. 

“Would Hermione Granger stand here begging you to believe her words? Only the girl in the past would be standing here doing this, but if you want me to go I will.” 

“I’m not the wizard you used to know.” 

“I know who you are now, I knew back then too.”

Hermione waited for his answer before turning to leave, until his warm hand gripped hers, holding her in place. 

“Don't go.” He whispered, pulling her back to him, taking her into his arms. 

“Lucius,” she smiled, holding on to him just as tightly. 

“I thought I killed you.” 

“No, I am right here, with you. I won't go anywhere, unless you want me to.” 

“I want you right here, forever.” He spoke running his hand over her hair. “It’s time I had some happiness back in my life.” 

“I agree with you.” 

“What of your friends?” He questioned. 

“They will accept it or they won't,” she said firmly. “I’ve made my choice and I am here.” 

For the first time in a long time, a small smile appeared on the wizard’s face. He had his witch in his arms again. 


End file.
